Kokkaku Gyunyu
Kokkaku Gyunyu, also known as the Milk Heroine: Milky, is a Pro Hero and nurse at Jibun High School. Appearance Gallery Kokkaku Gyunyu.jpg KokkakuGyunyuFullBody.png KokkakuGyunyuTeen.png|A 16 year old Kokkaku in her Hero Costume Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Kokkaku usually tries to keep her distance and support her allies with milk attacks and providing Bone Milk to injured allies. Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Milk Milk]: Milk allows Kokkaku to expel milk from her palms by twisting her wrists 90 degrees with the other hand. She can also produce milk that she calls Bone Milk. Kokkaku's Bone Milk heals the drinkers bones completely after around 30 seconds. If someone with undamaged bones drinks her Bone Milk, their bones will be strengthened for around 3 minutes. Techniques Bone Milk: Kokkaku creates a cup of Bone Milk. When drunk, it will either heal the drinkers broken bones or if their bones are uninjured, it will strengthen their bones immensely for 3 minutes. Super Moves Milk Stream: Kokkaku expels regular milk at the maximum force she can, creating streams of regular milk powerful enough to cut rock. Milk Shot: Kokkaku expels regular milk at the maximum force she can for a second and then stops, resulting in a small blast of milk with a powerful force, equivalent to a punch of enhanced strength. Rapid Milk Shot: Kokkaku uses several Milk Shot's in succession. Milk Screen: Kokkaku instead of focusing on force, focuses on radius and expels regular milk, creating a wave of milk in the direction she aimed. Results in temporarily blocking her opponent's vision of her and covering her opponent and the surroundings in milk. Milk Beam: Kokkaku creates a manhole cover sized beam of milk through balancing force and radius. The beam has moderate strength and size but is good at pushing people and things. Consumes her regular milk supply rapidly. Milk Block: Kokkaku creates a manhole cover sized shot of milk with a lot of force. She uses this to quickly block or reduce the force of attacks. She can also use this to launch people away from her without doing much damage. Milk Boost: Kokkaku uses a Milk Beam while in mid-air, using it to push her in the opposite direction she's firing. Other Author Note: Although her physical speed is only at the level of a 1 or 1.5 in speed, the speed of her attacks increase the effective speed she fights to 3. Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility with teammates who's Quirks damage their own bones due to her being able to heal their bones and strengthen their bones. * Good compatibility against Fire Quirks due to her milk being able to extinguish their fire. Bad Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume: Battles Trivia * Her name Kokkaku means Bones and Gyunyu means Milk. * Her look is taken from Caren Hortensia from the Fate series. Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Rabbit Universe